gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020/Archiwum/1
Re:Artykuły o pojazdach Ogólnie jest to dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza że wszystkie grafiki zostały przeniesione pod właściwe adresy. Być może, w najbliższej przyszłości zajmę się tym. Texel 08:55, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Cześć jestem Cloude GTA ,Chciałbym wiedzieć czy umisz poslugiwać sie modami do GTA,a dokładniej mod o nazwie ,,Most Do GhostTown" Pomożesz? Re:Strona Użytkownika Myśle nad tym, odkąd założyłem tu konto :P Jednak znając mój "talent" coś schrzanię, np. nie wiem, jak zrobić tabelę z wiekim, miastem imieniem itp. Żałosne, lecz prawdziwe. Gimme your all money! 16:14, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Lista Twoich artykułów Zamiast fatygować się z ręczną listą Twoich artykułów możesz skorzystać z listy username=Krzysiu8020}} automatycznej. tomta1 [?] 16:58, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Program DYOM Dobra to zobaczymy twoją odpowiedź w mojej misji, zobaczymy jak wyjdzie. Film wkrótce na mojej stronie. Jasiu30049 19:31, 04.05.2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Program DYOM No oczywiście zobacz:http://www.gtagarage.com/mods/show.php?id=5038 ale musisz mieć San Andreas na PC Jasiu30049 19:50, 04.05.2010 (UTC) Kopiowanie plików z innych wiki Jeżeli kopiujesz pliki z np. angielskiej GTA Wiki, nie kopiuj ich miniaturek - kliknij na miniaturkę, a na następnej stronie - na większą wersję miniaturki (czyli wtedy, gdy kilkając na obrazek, nie pokaże się nic więcej). Plik, który ci się ukaże, zapisz na dysk i prześlij pod odpowiednią nazwą, rozszerzeniem i z odpowiednią licencją. Texel 05:22, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) :Jeżeli nie wiesz, z jakim rozszerzeniem przesyłać pliki, to: :*screeny do misji, screeny pokazujące postacie, członków gangu, pojazdy (oprócz A i CW) przesyłaj z rozszerzeniem .jpg; :*wszelkiego rodzaju loga, ikonki z HUD-a pod rozszerzeniem .png. :Oczywiście, nie zapominaj o licencjach plików - do screenów, robionych przez użytkowników nadaje się szablon , a do grafik wypuszczanych przez Rockstar (włączając ikonki z HUD-a) - szablony . :Co do zmiany rozszerzenia - zmiana rozszerzenia w okienku nic nie da, wyświetli się błąd. Pliki należy skonwertować, np. programem IrfanView, z którego sam korzystam. Grafiki png zapisuj z jakością 6, a jpg - z jakością 90%. :Na koniec - proszę o poważne potraktowanie zaleceń. Texel 16:26, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) : Z ziemia Wiki Rozbudujmy ją razem ok? Jasiu30049 Powódź W związku z zalaniem twojego miasta, składam najszczersze wyrazy współczucia, to piękne miasto, a tu taka rzecz... No nic. Nas (Wrocław) też pewnie zaraz dosięgnie :( Trzym się ! Gimme your all money! 10:09, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Po napisaniu tegoż byłem z rodziną na wałach. Jeszcze z 5-6 metrów i się przeleje... Ludzie już stawiają od wczoraj auta na wzniesieniach terenu, gdzie niegdzie worki z piaskiem... Gimme your all money! 15:47, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Nie śmiać się ;P Widzę, że wprowadziłem nową modę na przyznawanie się do swego nazwiska :) Widzę ten tekst już chyba u 3 użytkownika :PGimme your all money! 20:55, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Zegar Na przeciwko Bolt Burgers. Tam, gdzie jest też największy w grze ekran wyświetlający newsy, dot. muzyki (ale słabo coś widać) i ogolny natłok reklam. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz.Gimme your all money! 17:25, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co :P Swoją drogą zauważyłem na tym wielkim wyświetlaczu, że album muzyczny jakiejś kapeli (chyba Bloody Choppers, trudno coś z niego wyczytać) nazywa się, po spolszczeniu: Czy to jest naprawdę jes moja córka ? :PGimme your all money! 17:41, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Tajemnice i ciekawostki Nie musisz tworzyć niepotrzebnie stron dyskusji i pisać tam co trzeba usunąć. Admini cały czas patrolują "Ostatnie zmiany" i widzą co trzeba usunąć. --Gudyś 08:44, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Artykuły Hehe, właśnie to napisałem w opisie zmian artu, który to jest dwutysięcznym :P Możemy być zadowoleni. Co śmieszne tenże art należy do mnie i jest o sex shopie XD (aż se zaiksdeuje, czego nie robię praktycznie NIGDY).Gimme your all money! 11:08, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) A mój chyba 1994, też data mego urodzenia. Taaa, tylko że zdjęć nie ma. Gimme your all money! 11:14, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ja też się z tego cieszę. A poza tym, to dla mnie dobry prezent urodzinowy (wolałbym 2 000 artów jutro, ale co zrobić, że takie zainteresowanie artykułami ;P) Texel 14:20, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ja będę tą osobą >:P (chodzi o te 300 artow). APELUJĘ DO WSZYSTKICH ! Dawajcie coś na forum, musi być jakieś życie na osiedlu !Gimme your all money! 17:57, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Ulubiona częśc serii Hehe, gratuluję słusznego wyboru ;PGimme your all money! 20:24, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Ja tak samo. Tyle, że nie chce mi się już grać w VC, bo raz niechcący skasowałem swego sejva, na którym to było 86% postępu w grze, a tu nagle wszystko stracone. Narazie skończyłem fabułę główną, kilka stuntów uczyniłem, rozwałek i zebrałem parę ukrytych paczek. I to narazie tyle. Może się jeszcze w tym roku wezmę za 100 % gry.Gimme your all money! 20:30, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Sterowiec Krzysiu, pomyliłeś się. DeadDodo i Sterowiec, to dwa różne pojazdy. Jeśli w opisie edycji Cię uraziłem, to wybacz. Przez ten upał nawet mi się myśleć nie chce, a jutro jadę na 10 dni na wieś (nuuuudyyyy)... Gimme your all money! 12:47, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Najlepsza Fabuła Mogłeś coś dopisać. Oczywiście nie narzucam się. Gimme your all money! 14:37, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:upały No chyba już przez tydzień u mnie jest 34-38 stopni. Nawet nie mogę zasnąć, a w nocy jest 25-28 stopni. I prawie ciągle jest bezchmurne niebo. Teraz jest 36 stopni. Jasiu30049 11:49 17, lip 2010 Wstawianie ręczne No, wbije mi na chatę ekipa dresiarzy i mnie zmusi pokojowymi pertraktacjami :PGimme your all money! 18:52, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) main.scm Vice Builderem. Tu masz małą instrukcje oraz link do ściągnięcia. tomta1 [✉] 11:42, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) :Mi nie czyta. Do tego nadaje się program GTA3 Mission Builder. Google nie gryzie. tomta1 [✉] 14:43, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Kody do VC Krzysiu, nie poznaję Cię. Zerżnąłeś kody z GTAsite ? Gimme your all money! 10:38, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Willa Vip'a Nie antana, tylko antena. Trochę infantylny, gdyż willa nie może mieć siedziby. Gdyby to była jakaś babka o imnieniu Willa", to tak, ale jak budynek, to nie. W każdym razie - ja bym w twoim wieku NIGDY lepszego artu nie zrobił. Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie obraziłem. Mówię serio :P Gimme your all money! 15:39, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja też, ale nie wiem, jak tam z innymi. BTW, znowu wandale atakują. Tekstu typu ch*j, czy k*tas.... Ech, ta walka z nimi nigdy się nie skończy. Gimme your all money! 15:45, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Zaś po to dano mi te dwa, nagie miecze... Gimme your all money! 15:50, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Hotele Krzysiu, jesteś jasnowidzem ! Zgarnąłeś mi hotel, potam napisałeś ciekawostkę o Front Page Cafe :P Gimme your all money! 19:28, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Artykuły wszelakie Co sądzisz o mym pomyśle z forum ? Choć my już w zasadzie go realizujemy :P Gimme your all money! 15:33, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) pump ! Krzysiu, pod tym idiotycznym tytułem, kryje się prośba: pomógłbyś mi w rozszyfrowaniu tytułu poradnika o shotgunie, tego który jest w Willi Vercettiego ? Jak coś sensownego sklecisz z tych pikseli, to napisz. Jak nie - coś się wymyśli. Gimme your all money! 18:16, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Zapomniałem dodać, iż to pump !, to jedyne czytelne słowo na okładce. Ale to już chyba wiesz :). Ja też nie będę próżnował. Jak się okazuje, Wikia po angielsku nie jest taka wspaniała, wielu artów nie posiadają w swych zbiorach. Gimme your all money! 19:03, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) To sprzęt jeszcze z Grand Theft Auto III. Taką samą maszynkę miał Joey Leone w warsztacie. Przypuszczam, że służy ona do lakierowania (programujesz coś na komputerze, który to jest zespojony z tymi rurami i gitara :P) jednak jak by to miało wyglądać ? Nie mam pojęcia. Taki sam komputer jest w warsztacie Michelle w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Gimme your all money! 19:24, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Rasta Blasta Sorry, że aunulowałem twoją wersję, ale wstawienie się, to upicie swojej osoby :P Gimme your all money! 20:07, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Widzę, że ostro się wziąłeś do roboty :P Gimme your all money! 09:51, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Liczba edycji '666 ]:-> Gimme your all money! 12:09, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Domowa Inwazja Ta ciekawostka jest jak najbardziej prawdziwa ! Zobacz chociażby filmik zawarty w tym artykule. Gimme your all money! 13:02, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Sumo WORQMAN Krzysiu, to pomyłka. Trudno to dostrzec, ale jednak. Pager nazywa się Worqman. Zwróciłem uwagę na to, na en. gta wiki. Gimme your all money! 13:04, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Z tym pagerem, to naprawdę trudna sprawa... To Q'', to w zasadzie ''D z ogonkiem, a więc chyba Q ? Gimme your all money! 13:37, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme, Q'' to ''O z ogonkiem, a to wygląda właśnie na D'', do którego nieuważnie doklejono jeden piksel. Zobacz to. http://img717.imageshack.us/img717/6673/schowek01s.png Texel 13:42, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Funny Bagx Oj, Krzysiu... (rozpustnik). W Phil's Place, chociażby i w stróżówce za szybą, na Lotnisku.Gimme your all money! 15:05, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wolne OK, nie ma sprawy każdy czasem musi odpocząć ;P Ja jadę także do babci za jakiś tydzień, na 5 dni około (znowu...). Gimme your all money! 20:57, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Chinatown (Portland) Krzysiu, jeśli masz czas może byś dopomógł w tworzeniu artów o tamtejszych sklepikach ? Mi to utrudnia Triada, a nie chce mi się włączać nowej gry :P Razem damy radę. Tylko popatrz, jakie już utworzyłem (BTW, kilku nie ma nawet na niemieckej Wiki !). Gimme your all money! 18:38, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) El Nuevo Siglo Supermarket Więc jedź do Małej Hawany, i sprawdź. Gimme your all money! 18:03, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Chociaż tę krechę pomiędzy ''g, a o'', można uznać za ''l. Gimme your all money! 18:07, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o to, że można to uznać z l'', poprostu zapisałem małymi literami. Kapiszszi ? :PGimme your all money! 19:33, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jakieś urządzenie Niestety chyba nie. Stworzyłem dwa arty o dwóch różnych sklepach w GTA: Vice City, które nazywają się Parking i Parking (sklep). Gimme your all money! 20:43, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Biznesy w III i VC Nie wiem, czy uda się coś jeszcze ''wymodzić, prócz 10-11 artów, gdyż przegoniliśmy wikię angielską o jakieś 40 artów ogółem :P Niemiecką to nie wiem o ile, możliwe że jest egzekwo, bądź oni mają ich więcej. Gimme your all money! 10:50, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja mam SA, jeśli wszystko zrobimy w GTA 3 i VC, mogę zacząć robić w SA. BTW, ten licznik edycji u mnie jest popsuty na maxa ;\ Gimme your all money! 10:58, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Krzusiu, nie chce mi się logować na tym ircu. Co chciał od nas Tomta1 ? Gimme your all money! 13:10, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skórka A właśnie ! Miałem pisać do Tomty1. Teraz już tak, lecz mi wyskoczyła ta stara. To komp zresetowałem. I po sprawie. Działa. Tylko licznik edycji wciąż szaleje. To serwer się psuje chyba.Gimme your all money! 15:13, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Twoja absencja Krzysiu, pytam się z ciekawości: czemu ostatnio tak rzadko jesteś na GTA Wiki ? Gimme your all money! 10:46, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Ale ja przecież nie mam do Ciebie pretensji :P Gimme your all money! 11:07, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) hej Ja jestem Paweł .Mam pytanie jak na ciebie weszłem zobaczyłem taką tabelkę ze zdjęćiem Tommiego na motorze i tam było imie ulubiona misja itp. jak to zrobiłeś?:->Ranks 08:17, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox A propos infoboxów: ja swój sobie już sprawiłem ;p Gimme your all money! 09:16, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Zastanowię się ;) Gimme your all money! 09:22, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Claude'a Jesteś pewien, że to nie podróbka ? Gimme your all money! 14:03, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Tak, gdyż czepiam się zawsze tylko ja, i widziałem go już wcześniej, na deviantART deviantART. Gimme your all money! 14:24, sie 4, 2010 (UTC)